Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
QUARKXPRESS and ADOBE INDESIGN are both examples of desktop publishing software that allows users to create electronic and printed materials using page layout on a personal computer. Desktop publishing software can be used to produce electronic and printed literature with attractive layouts and typographic quality comparable to traditional typography and printing. This technology allows individuals, businesses, and other organizations to self-publish a wide range of electronic and printed matter.
Desktop publishing software is typically installed locally on a user's personal computer. Upgrades to the desktop publishing software may be expensive. Additionally, upgrades have to be installed locally on the machine. Users that install the software on multiple machines typically have to install upgrades separately for each machine.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.